


Water Relaxation (Asmo x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: the reader asks asmo to take her virginity
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Water Relaxation (Asmo x F!Reader)

Being with the Avatar of Lust as a virgin was a rollercoaster in itself. At first, you never knew if he actually liked you or just tried to get into your pants, until you had a very serious, and kind of emotional, talk with him one night that led you to believe he really did mean well. Suddenly, all flirting and advances toward other people were dropped and directed at you tenfold. His eyes were on you, as was his mind and body. You were… literally drowning in his love and affection the minute the table had been cleared and the feelings had been laid out, something you didn’t think was ever going to happen, but here you are. Honestly, he’s amazing, and you have to give him every right to brag about himself because he definitely deserves it with the way he’s treating you. 

From extravagant outings, to stay at home selfcare days, and back to the cutest photoshoots you ever had the pleasure of being part of… Being with Asmo was just never really boring. Of course, he was very touchy-feely, and you quickly learned that was his main love language, besides gifting. God, the amounts of gifts you got from him is almost ridiculous. He also just loved to touch you, kiss you, hold your hand. Of course, he also made dirty comments around you, trying to loosen you up a bit, but you always got shy and brushed him off, which then just turned into him swooning over your cuteness. 

Honestly, Asmo was just great, and he made sure to always help you unwind after a long day, so much even that nightly baths together were practically a ritual now. You never feared being naked with him, it almost felt comforting to you in a sense, and he never made any weird advances, not without your consent anyway. “Are you relaxed, my little doll?” You hummed in response, snuggling closer against his chest as he trailed his fingers up and down your arms beneath the water. His chest was pressed against your back, your hair up in a bun and gently tickling his nose, to which he giggled. “These are my favorite moments, you know?” You felt him nod against your head, slowly trailing his fingers back up, “May I wash you?” You found it cute that he still asked, nodding at him and leaning forward to grab the sponge, “of course.” He dipped it into the water, wetting it before pouring some body wash on top, starting with your arms and shoulders. 

“These are my favorite moments, too, you know. Just the two of us…” He kissed your neck softly before moving to your cheek and placing a kiss there too. His hands travelled underneath the water and along your body with the sponge, making sure to cover every inch. A hum escaped you in response, a smile spreading across your face as you turned your head to kiss him properly, “Asmodeus…” You dragged his name out more than it needed to, hearing him moan softly in response, “say my name again…” He dropped the sponge in the water, caressing up your stomach with just his hand, gently over your breasts. You took in a sharp breath, finding his lips again, whispering against them, “Asmodeus..~” 

His hand gently wrapped around one of your breasts, squeezing it slightly only to hear you groan in response. His teeth took a hold of your bottom lip, gently tugging before letting go again, “turn around, love.” Slowly, you did just that, turning and sitting down in his lap, facing him. Your hips rolled against his gently, moving the water and causing his body to heat up. Slowly, his hands ran up over your arms again as he looked at you, “tonight..?” You knew what he meant, giving a soft nod and smile in return, at which he got all giddy, “I won’t disappoint you, my cutie.” Asmo’s hands moved further up, cupping your face before crashing his lips back against yours, eagerly kissing away at them. You barely had time to react, giggling against his lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck, “Do whatever you feel is right, okay?” Another nod, another smile. 

His head dipped sideways, slowly moving into your neck to kiss down your sensitive skin there, his hands moving back down to cup both of your breasts this time. Your chest pushed back against his hands as your own hands travelled over his chest, feeling every dip and muscle that he had. A low groan erupted from within him in response, a soft blush caressing his cheeks, “You’re so beautiful… keep touching me...please.” His eyes were pleading with yours, and you almost found it funny, had it not been for his fingers twirling your nipples, making you moan out, “ah… that’s the sweetest sound.. I want to hear that more.” Heat rose to your own cheeks as you failed his hand travel further down, slowly sliding between your folds. 

“Is it the water or are you just happy to see me?” He deserved a slap for that dumbass pickup line, but you were too caught up in the way his fingers felt on your most sensitive parts to really care for that right now, “Asmo… “ A breathless whisper of his name as you slowly rolled your hips against his hand, which was circling your entrance. “Hm...just feel it, okay?” His finger slowly did in, his thumb expertly rolling over your clit as he gave it a few, slow pumps. You moaned softly, resting your head against his shoulder, placing a few kisses there, “good girl.. That wasn’t so bad, ne?” You shook your head, trying to ride his finger at which he laughed softly, “makes you want more, does it?” You nodded, “please…” Another finger was added, slowly filling you as he paused, only focusing on your clit for a moment. “You’re so wet.. So tight… I can’t wait to feel what you feel like…”

His other hand grabbed one of yours, slowly dipping it back into the warm water and moving it toward his hardened cock. You brushed against it, slowly taking it in your hand and experimentally stroking it, causing him to whine out, “oh my… just like that…” You silently smirked to yourself at getting that reaction out of him, feeling him start pumping his fingers in and out of you as you tried to follow his pace, “over the tip, love…. Brush your thumb over the tip….” You did just that, causing his hips to buck up a little as he pushed his fingers deeper, “good… feels good…” You leaned back to look at him, soft moans escaping your parted lips as you tighten your grip around his shaft, feeling his fingers spread and scissor inside of you, “hghn… A-Asmo…” An odd sensation ran through you as he did that and your hips rolled in response. 

His cock twitched softly in your hand from the noises that reached his ears, his eyes looking at you with adoration, “you look so pretty like this…” You nodded, looking between the two of you to watch your hand and his fingers, “p-please Asmo.. I… I think I’m ready.” Slowly, his fingers retrieved, bringing them up to his mouth to lick some of your juices off, a sight that made you feel somewhat embarrassed. You let go of his length, unsure of what to do now, but thankfully Asmodeus was right there. “I’m going to tell you what to do. Follow my instructions, okay?” He cupped your face gently, kissing you softly, “okay..I trust you…” This was honestly so beautiful to him; you trusted him with this, you trusted him to take care of you and make you feel good, which set his heart on fire. 

His hands moved back down to your hips, grabbing a hold of them, “take my cock..” you did as you asked wrapping a hand around it as he slowly lifted you up, “move it toward your entrance dear, try just pushing my tip in… I won’t let you drop down too fast..” You bit your lip, feeling your hips hover above his as you slowly moved it between your legs, letting it rub between your folds, before finding your entrance, letting just the tip slide in with a loud gasp. Asmo chewed the inside of his cheeks, slowly pushing in further, “inch by inch… try to… relax…” in all honesty, it was hard for him to relax right now too. Your tight, wet cunt was swallowing him up almost too easily and it didn’t take long for him to bottom out, listening to your heavily breathing. 

Your nails were digging into his shoulders and your eyes were shut tightly, letting out heavy breaths as he filled you completely, “A-Asmo…” “sshh… take note of this..” he slowly rubbed over your clit again, feeling you clench around him in response as he gave an experimental thrust. You moaned out, feeling his cock move slightly inside of you as the pleasure overtook the pain, “c-can you.. Keep doing that?” You rolled your hips back, trying to mimic his motions. He laughed softly, moaning when he feels you roll, “yes… try lifting yourself, slowly easing back down.” you nodded, doing just as he says, still moaning from the stimulation to your clit. “F-feels… better…” His other hand left your hips, bringing it back up to your cheek to turn your head and kiss you gently, “you’re so beautiful, love… you’re doing so good.” 

His praise spurted you on to repeat the action, this time pulling out a little more and letting yourself drop faster, feeling him fill you up again, “it’s… I feel so full, Asmo…” he bit your lip in response, grinning as you’re stroking his ego, “good… that’s the point. Keep rubbing your clit, love.” You do as he says, switching with his hand so he can place them back on your hips, thrusting up softly, “I’m going to help you out.” You nodded, feeling him lift you slightly and thrust up himself, not fast, but enough to make you really feel him. 

The water moved slowly around you, giving you the chance to ride with the soft waves you created. His pace was slow, deep, mirroring your own movements from earlier. “A-Asmo….” His name sounded so sweet on your lips and he tried so hard not to just take you, his little flower. His pink lips latched onto your skin again, travelling kisses down your neck as you continued to rub over your clit, “I can’t wait until I feel you come undone around me, cutie… I want to see the beautiful face of your orgasm.” You whined in response, throwing your head back as your hand moved faster over your clit. 

Your tight walls were clenching around him, and he knew you were close. He was getting desperate too, his cock starting to pulsate and spurt a bit of his cum, “I… hghn… you’re making me… cum… (Y/N)..!” he moaned out your name softly, letting his own head roll back as he pushed you down on himself, releasing right as your own orgasm hit too. You cried out, feeling your walls clench and pulsate even more around him as little pulses helped push him through it. “Y-you feel… so good…” His voice got higher, his eyes closed tightly as he painted your insides, shaking softly with his orgasm. 

Your grip on his shoulders tightened as you breathed heavily, slowly opening your eyes to watch him. His mouth hung open in a breathless moan, his head slowly rolling forward right as you leaned down to kiss him, “I-I liked that… Asmo…” He hummed against your lips, barely able to respond in time. His arms wrapped around your back, pulling you closer against him as he watched past you, the water still shaking a bit around you, “you did so good… are you okay?” You nodded, kissing along his shoulders and returning his embrace, “I feel… good. Full, but good. The good thing is… we’re already taking a bath so..” you pulled back, laughing softly, “no need to clean up right?”

He wrinkled his nose in response, shaking his head, “oh no. You’re not leaving this dirty water, we’re cleaning us up.” You laughed again at his face, slowly sliding off of him and immediately feeling sore, “as long as you.. Carry me and take care of me… okay.” His hands cupped your face as he looked at you with a smirk, “when have I not taken care of you?” 


End file.
